


Coda Challenge #6 - "Heavy Heart"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma reflects of the current state of things as she’s being transported to her next assignment (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x06 - The Good Samaritan).





	

Jemma Simmons had no idea where she was.

Or where she was headed, for that matter. All she knew was that she was on her way to her next secret assignment.

Black bag over head, her destination still unknown to her, she tried to remain calm.

Director Mace had sent her away because, apparently, her expertise as the leading scientific authority on Inhumans had been required by someone very high up. It was, according to him, a favor for the U.S. government.

However, she worried that this might just be a plan to get rid of her.

She’d manipulated the Director in order to get out of her polygraph tests, but now her position was no longer secure. At first, she’d felt proud of her gumption, but the time for gloating hadn’t lasted and any pretense of trust between them was now over.

They hadn’t even let her pack her equipment or say goodbye or let anyone know what was happening. Instead, she’d been carted onto a Quinjet without ceremony or a single word from the agents who had escorted her.

The knot in her stomach tightened.

Jemma had left the base with a heavy heart. She wished she could’ve, at least, talked to Fitz before leaving. Things with him were still… shaky. When she returned, hopefully soon, they would talk, she promised herself. They could get through this. She and Fitz had been through enough together to just give up at the first obstacle.

The Quinjet jolted slightly, signaling it was beginning its descent.

She took a silent deep breath, trying to keep her cool.

The future might be uncertain, but come what may, Jemma would hold her head high. She would endure. After everything she’d been through in the past few years, she was made of sterner stuff.


End file.
